


Hard Day's Night

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Smut, Tom is a Sweetheart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, reader is exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: After a long day at work, the reader comes home completely exhausted and drained. Tom makes its his goal to pamper the reader, in many ways.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 61





	Hard Day's Night

The end of the workday could not come soon enough. You loved your job but there were days when you wondered if you should have gone to clown school instead. Today was one of those days. 

“Grrrr.” you growled as you pushed open the door to the house. Bobby trotted towards you but stopped in his tracks. 

“Sorry Bobbers.” you mumbled as you dumped your bags and keys on the floor and scratched behind his ears. 

You collapsed on the couch, not even bothering to turn on the lights. 

“Darling?” you heard Tom’s familiar voice call out into the dark. “Are you in here?” 

Tom flicked a switch, flooding the room with light. You squeezed your eyes even tighter.

“No light.” you groaned as you waved your hand in the air as if you could will the light away.

Tom flicked the light back off and you moaned in appreciation.

“Is everything alright, darling?” Tom sat down beside you, rubbing your legs. 

“Hmph.” 

“That bad? Client problems?”

“Humph.”

“Coworkers making crazy?”

“All of the above.” you responded, your voice muffled by the pillow. You turned your head to the side. “Add in a spilled coffee and no lunch and you have pretty much summed up my day.”

Tom’s hands moved from your legs up to your back. 

“Sounds dreadful, darling. Is there anything I can do?” His thumb kneaded into a knot in your shoulder blades.

“Fuck.” you groaned, your voice sounding way more obscene that you meant it to. “Food, Bath.” 

Tom laughed. “Hopefully, not in that order. Because I don’t think you would make it past the sex.”

You swung your arm behind you. Tom leaned back as you swing went wide, missing him easily.

“I’m just kidding.” He playfully swatted your butt. “How about I run a bath while you manage to pull yourself upstairs?”

“Hmmm.” You buried your head back into the pillow.

“I will take that as a yes. Come up in 10 minutes.” Tom gave you a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Mmmm.” you groaned in appreciation. 

Tom disappeared and you noticed the sound of water running through the ceiling. 

You laid prone for several more minutes before puling yourself to sitting. Bobby nudged against your shin. You scratched behind his ears. 

“Apologies for earlier.” you commented to him. Bobby tilted his head at you. 

“Let me go see what kind of mess your has made of our bathroom.” 

You groaned as you pulled yourself to stand and headed up the stairs to the master bath. 

The room was warm and the lighting soft. Tom stood ready next to the huge clawfoot tub. The one household splurge you had insisted on. 

“The water should be ready for you.”

You stripped off your clothes and with them, some of your worries from the day. As you slip into the warm fragranced water you let out an appreciative moan. 

“You used the bath oil I like.” The smell of pomegranates and pink pepper filled your nose, and you took a deep breath. “Thank you, honey.” 

Your eyes fluttered close as you let the warm bath water work its magic. When the water splashed, you popped open an eye to spy Tom slipping into the water behind you.

“What are you doing?” a hint of irritation tinged your voice.

“Pampering is a full service at the Hiddleston household.” Tom pulled you tight against his chest. 

His deep, even breath helped regulate your own breathing. Tom picked up a sponge and poured on a generous amount of shower gel in the same fragrance as the bath oil.

“Remember the first time you wore this?” Tom chuckled in your ear.

“I believe it was my first movie premiere with you.” You leaned against him as his hands expertly loosened the knots in your neck. 

“Indeed it was. I believe we had been dating for four…” You turned to quirk an eyebrow. “… no, six months.”

“I was still the mystery woman in the papers.” you giggled. 

The papers had a field day with your relationship. From the first sighting in the park with Bobby to the secret wedding in the country a year ago. Through the grace of God and the tireless work of Luke, the two of you had enjoyed more privacy than you could hope for.

“Luke fielded so many phone calls after that night.”

“I can imagine, what with you dipping me on the red carpet and kissing me.”

Tom pressed his knuckles into a particular stubborn knot by your shoulder blade and your head lolled back. “Can you blame me? Between your perfume and that low cut dress, Luke was lucky I didn’t drag you off to some closet somewhere and have you right then and there.”

Tom’s lips nipped behind your ear. You shoulders relaxed at his touch. His lips traveled down the curve of your neck, ghosting across the skin. Each graze of his lips sent electric shocks through your body. 

“I am sure he appreciated your restraint.” Your voice turning husky. 

“I wasn’t restrained that night at home.” Tom purred, he sucked at the crook of the neck. 

You melted against him. “Fuck!” you hissed. “No you weren’t.”

Tom dropped the sponge into the water and his hands traveled along your torso before cupping your breasts. 

“I didn’t hear any complaints that night.” He hands moved south, and your legs pushed open in response. 

“Have I ever complained?” You bucked yourself against Tom. His erection hard against you. 

Tom’s fingers teased along your folds, and you arched to meet his fingers.

“I thought you were hungry.” Tom rubbed across your clit.

“I am.” you breathed as your nails dug into his thighs. 

Tom removed his hand from you. You whimpered at the loss. Tom turned you to face him. Water sloshed over the sides of the tub. 

“We could get out and eat some dinner.” Tom’s voice was soft as he pulled you onto his lap. 

“I don’t think that is necessary.” Your lips caught the crook of his neck. Tom’s breath hitched. 

“But the water will get cold.” Tom teased as he rubbed the tip of his cock along your entrance. 

“Then perhaps you should get on with it.” You quirked an eyebrow at him.

Tom smirked as he plunged into you. You gasped and gripped the sides of the tub. Tom’s chest rumbled with a growl as he thrusted up into you. His grip tightened around your hips. 

“Yes, darling.” Tom’s brows furrowed in exertion.

Your head dropped backwards as your orgasm drew nearer. “Tom…”

Without any additional words, Tom slid his hand across your hip to find your clit and he pressed against it. A few more thrusts and you clenched around Tom’s cock as your orgasm washed over your body. 

“Yes, darling. Come for me.” Tom continued to thrust into you.

Soon after, Tom reached his own release, spilling into you. He fell against the tub and you laid against his heaving chest. 

“Feeling better?” Tom asked, running his hands over your back.

“Hmmm? Yes, much better.” 

Tom glanced down to see you peaceful in his embrace. He couldn’t believe his luck that you said “yes” all those years ago. 

“Darling, what do you say to dinner on the couch and a movie?” Tom kissed the top of your head. 

“Sounds nice.”you answered, not really paying attention.

Tom pulled to two of you out of the tub and you both dried off before dressing. He settled you on the couch before whipping up a quick supper for the two of you. He wasn’t even surprised to find you fast asleep by the time you returned with food. 

He scooted to sit next to you and grabbed a script off the coffee table, just enjoying the sight of you getting some much-needed rest.

“Love you, darling.” Tom whispered as he rubbed your ankle.

“Love you too, honey.” you murmured back in your sleep.


End file.
